Hero
Hero is a spin-off to the tv show Assassin. It follows Barry Allen aka The Flash. Cast * James Arnold Taylor as Barry Allen/ The Flash/ Reverse Flash/Alternate Flash/Alternate Reverse Flash * Will Friedle as Wally West/ Future Wally West/Alternate Wally West * Kevin Micheal Richardson as Gorilla Grodd/ Captian Cold * Mark Hamill as The Trickster/ Weather Wizard * Tara Strong as Livewire/ Rulet/ Hawkgirl aka Sheria Sanders/Zatana/Alternate Hawkgirl/Alternate Zatanna * Troy Baker as Carter Hall aka Hawkman/John Constantine/ Future John Constatine/Golden Boy/Alternate Hawkman * Michael Gross as Shadow Theif * Tom Kenny as Toyman/Mirror Master * Grey Griffin as Queen Bee * Nolan North as Damien Darhk * Peter Stormare as Vandal Savage Episodes Season 1 # With Barry and Wally back in Central City after his trip to Gotham, they face a criminal named The Trickster. # Wally goes to the Zoo and sees a human-like animal named Gorilla Grodd an ape that wants to rule Earth. # A speedster in a yellow suit shows up and fights with Barry. # The rouges come out of hiding and attack the city. Barry finds out he may have a brother. # Barry Discovers that his long lost brother is The Reverse Flash. # The Trickster returns with an army of Minions. # Reverse Flash takes over the rouges and mutates all the members that where normal. # Gorilla Grodd returns with a small army of apes. # Barry finds a man named Carter Hall. Meanwhile a man named Shadow Theif comes to Central city. # While in a fight Reverse Flash and Flash run so fast they travel to the day Barry got his powers and Reverse Flash attempts to stop this from happening, he fails and Flash and him travel through time once again. # Barry returns to Central City to see that Carter Hall became Hawkman, and he fights Shadow Thief. # Barry fights Reverse Flash once and for all. Carter finds out he is the reincarnation of a prince and the prince's princess has been reincarnated as well. # Carter searches for this Hawkgirl, while Wally finds out that The Future Wally comes and warns him that In the future Reverse Flash took over Earth. # Carter finds the princess' reincarnation, a woman named Shiera Sanders, but she thinks he's crazy. A villain from Matropolis named the Toyman comes to Central city. # Wally and Barry travels to the Future, and sees Reverse Flash in control. # Barry fights Reverse Flash while Wally takes care of the future rouges. Once they are defeated Barry and Wally attempt to run back to the past but they end up somewhere completely different. # They accidentally made it to an Alternate Universe where a Future John Contsatine rules, and they must work with past John and Zatana. # Wally and Barry go back to there normal time only to realize Reverse Flash is destroying almost everything. # Sheria turns into Hawkgirl when Shadow Thief returns and Captures Carter, and he shows them their past. # Crime has hit an all time low in Central city when, all of a sudden, people start getting trapped in mirrors. Barry later finds out this is because of a mad scientist named Evan McCulloch aka Mirror Master # Reverse Flash returns and works with Shadow Thief to destroy all human Existence. # Barry and Reverse Flash have there final duel while Wally, Hawkman and Hawkgirl fight Shadow Thief, Barry and Reverse Flash run so fast the enter the speed force, Barry traps Reverse Flash there and runs out of the speed force. When he comes out he realizes that everything is completely different. Season 2 # Barry discovers he is in an alternate Universe where he is an Dictator, and he must work with the Alternate Reverse Flash to stop him. # Barry travels to the Alternate Gotham where he finds out Bruce is the equivalent of Ra's al Ghul, Dick is his second in command and Jason Todd is a hero named the blue mask. Meanwhile Alternate Reverse Flash fights with the other Wally. # Barry finds that other Ra's is rebelling against Alternate Bruce. While Alternate Flash makes a deal with a Demon named John Constantine. # Barry finds out that there is a red hood in this universe, he fights along side Ra's. Other Bruce finds Ra's' hide out and arrests them all meanwhile other Barry traps Reverse Flash in a cage he can't get out of. # Barry figures out that the Red hood is Livewire. While Other Barry begins invading Earth-One. # Barry teams up with three men, Shadow Man, Silver Boy and the Jester, to brake out Ra's and his rebels. # Barry finds out that the other Zatanna is a magical dictator and Other Barry's second in command. While Other Constantine hunts down Barry. # Other Barry's portal to Earth-One is destroyed by Silver Boy, Silver Boy is then killed by Other Constantine. Shadow Man is captured by Other Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Barry goes to find more heroes that are not captured or dead. # Barry finds one hero that is the most powerful of them all and his name is Glass Master. While Other Barry creates another portal. # Glass Master brakes the captured rebels out and traps Other Zatanna in a mirror, the rebels with Other Barry's forces while Barry fights Other Barry himself. Barry returns to his hone dimension only to find it in shambles. # Barry discovers that Other Tim Drake replaced him during his Adventure in Earth 3, and Other Tim Drake controlled it for Other Barry. # Barry defeats Other Tim and searches the city to find other villains who have escaped Earth-Three. # Barry finds out that the villains and heroes from his universe are being sucked in to Earth-three while people from Earth-Three come to Earth-One. # Barry and his Earth-Three counter part have there final battle. Barry closes the rift between Earth-One and Earth-Three but before he does the most powerful of Earth-Three's villains comes through, his name is Ultra-Man. # Ultra-Man begins conquering Earth-One while Barry gets trapped in another Earth where everyone is Samurais. # Barry helps "Samurai World's" Flash, known as the running man, defeat a threat known as the great ape before being teleported to another world. Meanwhile Hawkman and the rest go to take care of Ultra-Man. # Barry teleports in Pirate World and he helps their Flash called Captain Speed, face a man called Shadow Pirate. Meanwhile Ultra-Man enslaves Earth-One. # The next world Barry teleports to is a world kind of like Bram Stoker's Dracula and he must help Doctor Barry Van Hellsing defeat Count Cold. Meanwhile Hawkman and Ultra-Man have a confrontation. # Now Barry makes it to a Knight World and he helps Sir Speedsalot defeat A Wizard named Mirror Warlord. # The last world Barry travels to is a world wrapped in war, he must help a black costumed Flash defeat the Reverse Flash of this world, General Quick. Barry then is teleported to his own world where he sees what Ultra-Man has done # The Flash faces Ultra Man. And then the Flash gets in a Coma. While Ultra Man summons all of the villains of Earth-Three in Earth-One. # Something happens that Ultra-Man didn't count on, the Flash summons all of the heroes of Earth-Three, Earth-One and the others he has met, they have a giant battle that ends with Barry sucking Ultra-Man back to his home dimension. All the heroes return to there own dimensions and it ends with a woman in a yellow and black outfit saying the Flash will soon bow to her, the queen of H.I.V.E. Season 3 # The Queen Bee plants 4 Bombs around Central City. The Flash runs around trying to find the Bombs. Soon The Flash and Queen Bee fights on Central City tower and Queen Bee revels to be Barry's Ex Girlfriend, and she wants revenge. # Queen Bee's second in command, Damien Darhk, allies himself with Vandal Savage, the immortal cave man. # Vandal Savage attacks Barry. While Queen Bee is creating a Powerful weapon called The Pollenblaster. # Savage and Darhk create a team consisting of Gorilla Grodd, Captain Cold and a newcomer named Captain Boomerang to distract Barry. # Barry Battles the H.I.V.E Enforcers. While Queen Bee hooks up the Pollenblaster on a Water Tower. # Everyone in the city seems to be acting off, so much in fact that they are fighting over some girl, Barry soon discovers that Queen Bee has used the Pollenblaster and now half the city is in love with her. # Hawkman and Wally gets affected with the Pollenblaster, and Queen Bee ordered them to Kill Barry. # Barry starts coming up with plans to free everyone while fighting the brain washed on the side. # Barry discovers girls aren't effected with The Pollenblaster, and he tells Hawkgirl that she can stop this. # Hawkgirl destroys the machine and frees everyone, she also starts taking to someone online who, unknowingly to her, is Damien Darhk. # Damien Darhk tricks Hawkgirl into capturing Barry. While Queen Bee begins recreating the extradimensional Portal. # Hawkgirl realizes what she's doing and lets Barry go, she also stops taking to Damien. The first thing to come out Queen Bee's new portal is a King Bee. # Queen Bee and the King Bee begins controlling Central city. While Barry faces with Damien Darhk. # Barry, Wally, Hawkman and Hawkgirl destroy the portal but all of them, including Queen Bee, are trapped in different dimensions. # Hawkman tries to make it back to Central City while Queen Bee sides with The Great Ape in the Samurai world. # Barry wakes up in a futuristic world where a scientist tells him he can get him back to his dimension but the scientist is killed by a strange man with a green skull named Blight. The running man fights with Queen Bee and the great ape. # Queen Bee makes it to Central City, with all of the alternate villains with her. While Hawkman saves Barry, and they heads towards the next world.